1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for distributing and transferring articles of a predetermined shape (generally packaging containers of a longitudinal prism shape), which are conveyed one after another on a traveling conveyer to other conveyers in accordance with the required final processing.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, articles of a predetermined shape, such as packaging containers which are brick, gable-topped shape or having arched side walls containing liquid foodstuff such as milk, juice, yogurt are transferred from a main conveyer to other branch conveyers according to the required final processing (such as attaching a small bag having a straw or spoon to the articles, gathering a predetermined number of the articles in a paper-framed tray or shrink-wrapping). The articles are transferred from a main conveyer to other branch conveyers by respective transferring means which vary depending upon the particular required processing so that the articles are separated to a particular branch conveyer.
In such a conventional device, it is necessary for the main conveyer to be provided with a number of transferring means equal to the number of final processes. This requires a large amount of space for installation of conveyers causing a variety of problems such as high equipment inventments for the transferring means.